Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, control methods, and recording media, and particularly to an image processing technique involved with an image signal for which a focus state can be changed after image capture.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, some image sensing apparatuses perform pupil division on light flux which is reflected by a subject before being incident to the apparatus, perform photoelectric conversion on information about rays having different combinations of a pupil-division region to which light is incident and a direction in which light is incident, using an image sensing device, and records the resultant information. The image signal recorded by the apparatus is called light field information, light field (LF) data, etc. The image signal has information about rays having various angles of incidence, and therefore, an image related to an optical image which is incident from a particular direction, an image which is in focus at a particular subject distance, etc., can be generated after image capture (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-021919, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,804).
When microlenses are used to perform pupil division on incident light flux as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-021919, an image which can be simply generated from an obtained image signal (hereinafter referred to as LF data) has the same number of pixels as there are microlenses used. On the other hand, the LF data has pixels the number of which is the pupil division number times the number of pixels in a generated image.
Therefore, when a moving image having frames each of which is a multi-pixel image is captured using the above image capture technique, a recording medium is required to have a data capacity which is several times as large as the moving image in order to record a series of LF data for generating the moving image. Therefore, in order to obtain a moving image which allows for adjustment of a focus state, etc., a recording medium is required to have a data capacity which is much larger than when a conventional moving image is recorded, and in addition, it may be difficult to capture a moving image over a long period of time.